


Invisible Signs of Belonging Remember

by firebird1812



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple wanted to belong and he wants to be sure he belong to Belle. What's going on in his mind and what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Signs of Belonging Remember

To my darling and dearest WhiteOrangeFlower: I know things for you have been rough. You have been in my prayers and thoughts continuously. I want you to know you are loved even from a stranger. I hope this gift blesses you and give some comfort. With all my love, hugs, smile, and a Merry Christmas,  
Love,  
firebird1812 aka Lauren 

 

Invisible Signs of Belonging Remember 

It was a peaceful evening in Storybrooke. Everything was quiet as a mouse. There were no evil queens trying to destroy peoples' happiness and no other worldly surprises.  
Even though Storybrooke, post curse, was not know for it's ideal vacation spot, was about as perfect as it could get for its inhabitants.  
There were still a few of the dwarfs, including Grumpy, who were finishing there last drinks at Granny's. The Charmings slowly walked down Main Street with Henry.  
Over at Rumplestiltskin's house, everything was peaceful except for a certain imp's mind. Rumple felt that something was not right. He knew he might be overacting considering all that he has been through lately, but he was never wrong about these things.  
He sighed. Rumple had been sitting in his study for an hour trying to finish up some of the paper work of the store before he spent more time with his lovely Belle.  
“Ah Belle”, he though dreamily. She was the perfect woman for him. She was kind, caring, understanding, and supportive. While she did not approve of all the things that he did, she stood by him, encouraging him to make the right choice.  
“But what is the right choice about this?”, he asked himself. Rumplestiltskin, spinner, father, Dark One, business man, was going to propose that very night to Belle.  
Or he was going to until he started to have doubts. It was not that he did not love Belle. On the contrary, he love her to death. She was more precious to him than all the magic in all the realms and held his weak and weather heart in her gentle hands. He knew for sure his love was not he reason for hesitation.  
No. This was about making the right choice. He knew he belonged to her body and soul, but did she truly belong with him? Surely her continuous words of “ I love you Rumple and I will always be there for you” would be enough. But in his heart of hearts, Rumplestiltskin knew that she would be better elsewhere.  
Belle deserved to have the adventures she read in books, have dashing young gentleman offer tokens of affection to her, and not be tied down to a grumpy, old sorcerer who was extremely selfish. Why she could ever love a beast was beyond him.  
Rumple sighed again and ran his hands through his greying-brown hair. If only there was a sign that could be made to show him that Belle was his right path and that he was hers. He could use a spell to look into his future but magic always comes with a price and knowing the future did not guarantee happiness and joy.  
Take what happened with Henry. He though that the boy was going to be his undoing and he turned out to be one of the greatest blessings he had ever received in his life other than Bae and Belle. Rumple may not always get along with the lads mothers and he still had a lot to make up to the boy's father, but he treasure even the tiniest of moments he could spend with Henry.  
And an ever greater blessing, was seeing that Bae and Belle got along. Rumple was afraid that Bae would see Belle as trying to take his mother's place. Belle certainly would be a better mother to him than Milah had been yet that was not his decision to make.  
Bae adored Belle. They had lunches together once a week unusually on a Tuesday unless Bae had to help Emma or Henry with something. Belle had told Rumple she considered Bae a son to her even if Bae never considered her his mother. That had brought a choked sob from Rumple throat and a river of tears from his eyes. He know he had the perfect woman. But why was he just to scared to ask her to be his, forever?  
After thinking long and hard, Rumple decided to get up from his desk and stretch his legs. He felt a small sharp pain from his knee but he ignored it. Walking around the desk, he limped over to his cabinet that contained the few collectables he could not bear to leave at the shop. Most were small glass trinkets he had received from many deals. Some people had not had anything he had truly wanted, but as a small mercy coming from him, he took the trinkets.  
One of the trinkets was a small glass spindle that he had traded a remembrance spell to a glass wares merchant. The merchant said he was going to give the tiny gift to his son as a birthday present, but his son could not remember him. The boy had hit his head from falling. Rumple told the man if the trinket was given, the boy could remember. The merchant looked reluctant but decided he wanted his son more than he wanted to give his son the present. So he agreed. Rumple had found a small bit of irony that the man give up it for his son where Rumple refused to give up anything for his son back then. The glass spindle stood as a good physical reminder.  
Finally, he laid his eyes on the object that represented he and Belle's true love: the cupped cup. It always had brought him tears in the Dark Castle, when he believed Belle to be dead. Then it brought relief when he learned that she was indeed alive.  
He ran his index and thumb over the cup. So many memories were tied to this cup. Even if things went wrong and Belle rejected him, he would have this cherished cup to hold his love for her.  
As he stroked the cup, a warm and tingly feeling swept over him. He could not tell whether it was a curse, a spell, or something worse, but it continued to grow. All of a sudden, the memories of he and Belle rushed through his mind lightning quick. And as soon as it started it was over, and a calm washed over him, making him feel confident and collected.  
It was as the cupped gave an invisible remembrance to why he and Belle were together and proposing to her was the absolute correct choice. He had to ask her now! He had to have her as soon as he could.  
Rumple ran to find Belle shouting her name over and over, his eyes darting every which way to see her. She finally emerged from her reading corners in the family room.  
“Rumple what's going on?”, she cried. “ Did something happen? Are you or Bae or the town in trouble?”  
Exhausted from running too much and excitement, Rumple fell to his knees, panting, and holding Belle eyes with his own. He wanted her to see his love and to feel what he feel as he asked her.  
“Belle ,will you marry me?”  
No explanations. No despite pleas. Just an honest question and all the humble love offered with his heart.  
Tears welled up in Belle eyes. Her lips trembled. Slowly she knelt to the floor and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered her answer in his ear.  
“Yes!”  
All was quiet in Storybook. All was right. And Rumple belonged.


End file.
